The present invention relates to a liner cooling construction for a gas turbine combustor or the like capable of efficiently cooling a liner wall.
Examples of conventional liner cooling constructions of gas turbine combustors or the like are shown in FIGS. 1-4.
FIG. 1 shows a film cooling method. Reference character a denotes a combustion casing; b, a liner wall disposed within the combustion casing a; c, an air hole formed through the liner wall b; and d, combustion gases. The liner wall b is heated by radiation heat transfer e and convection heat transfer f. On the other hand, a cooling gas g supplied from the discharge port of a compressor forms a film of cooling air over the surface of the liner wall b so that the liner wall b is prevented from being overheated.
FIG. 2 shows an impinge-plus-film cooling method in which the liner wall is positively cooled by the convection of the cooling air g.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a convection-plus-film cooling method in which, as in the case of FIG. 2, the liner wall b is positively cooled by the convection of the cooling air g.
The cooling method of the type as shown in FIG. 1 has the problem that the cooling efficiency is low and the cooling film is frequently broken due to the disturbance of the cooling air g as well as the disturbance of the combustion gases d so that it is difficult to attain uniform cooling. The methods as shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 have the common problem that the cooling efficiency is low.
In view of the above, one of the objects of the present invention is to efficiently cool the liner wall of a gas turbine combustion or a jet engine afterburner.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjuction with the accompaning drawings.